Naruto: Strongest In The World
by Joshybal
Summary: Naruto, confused and alone, met three women and trained with the strongest people known to man. Godlike Naruto(no match in power) Naruxharem sakura bashing femkyuu, fem haku
1. Three goddesses

_I don't own Naruto or any of the weapons he will use. Several other fics have given me ideas for this. I will link each one as the story progresses._

`Crap`. Those were the thoughts of one five year old Uzumaki Naruto as he ran from his latest prank. Sadly this prank took place on his birthday, the same day as the attack of the deadly Kyuubi. Though he never knew, Naruto had the demon fox sealed inside of him by the Yondaime hokage of the leaf village. Since it was his birthday, he wasn't just running to escape his victims. He was also running away from the villagers who had come after him again to "finish what the Yondaime started".

"Today's the day you die!" a villager said as they cornered young Naruto in a dark alley. A young chuunin strolled up to Naruto and proclaimed, "I'll be the one to kill the demon!" The chuunin then flashed through handsigns for one of his favorite jutsu. **"**_**Katon: Haisekishou" **_he yelled as he blew out a dark cloud of ash. Young Naruto was confused by the smoke, but knew it would end up bad. The chuunin clicked his teeth and the cloud of smoke exploded in flames. Naruto screamed, feeling his flesh being burned by the hot ash. As the ash dispersed, Naruto asked the mob "Why do you hurt me? I've never done anything to any you!"

The villagers and ninja there flew into a blind rage and flew at the child. As they attacked, they never knew that people from a higher plane were watching these events occur.

_**Scene change: Realm of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami**_

"Why are we just sitting here while this child is being beaten to death?" ; Shinigami asked her sister. Kami answered "we will help, right now in fact". As she said this, her and her sisters disappeared to Konohagakure.

Naruto felt his life slip from his fingertips. `Well this must be it. I never expected to die so soon. ` As he almost slipped into unconsciousness he saw three flashes of light, and suddenly felt rejuvenated. He then saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The first one had light blue hair with H-cup breasts. She wore a dark black tank top with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. The next two looked like the first one except the second one had turquoise hair, wearing all grey, and the third wore all white with silver hair.

"It's Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami!" a villager yelled. "Maybe they've come to help us kill the demon!" another one yelled. The area was soon flooded with K.I. by the three goddesses. They each simultaneously said "_**Judgment Slice**_". Waves of black, grey, and white energy flew at the mob and disintegrated them.

The women then picked up Naruto and teleported back to their leaving at note that said Naruto will receive training by the strongest men and women in history.

**Next chapter: Naruto finds out who he is, and training**


	2. Realm of The Goddesses

Naruto woke groggily, suddenly remembering the events of the night before. His eyes shot open and looked at his surroundings. He was in a chamber filled with paintings of the strongest people in the world. Even though there were so many paintings, he only recognized two of them. One was a painting of the man he called Jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The other one was of the man he admired most, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. He heard a door open and saw the three women who had saved him the night before. "Hello Naruto, you're finally awake" Kami said as she walked in, followed by her sisters. "You might be wondering where you are right now. You are currently in our realm, the realm of the gods. We saved you from that village because we along with many people will teach you to become the most powerful person in the world when we're done."

"Wow, really?" Naruto said as he jumped up and down. "Wait, what about my friends?" Naruto asked as he remembered the few friends he had made back in Konoha. He remembered Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and he even remembered Sasuke. Yami said, "Don't worry we have our soldiers patrolling your village. Your friends will be safe." "Okay then, when do we start training?" Naruto asked. "We will start your training as soon as you meet your other trainers." "You will meet them tomorrow, for now we will show you around."

The goddesses showed Naruto all there was to see in their realm. They showed him where specific places were like the kitchen, bathroom, and the rooms where he would be training. Each room also seemed to have their theme. The first room had this pair of eyes that he thought were really weird. The second room had a forest theme with small bonsai trees in the corners. The third room had large water theme, with water dragons painted one the walls. The fourth room was blood red with intricate drawings that Naruto understand. The fifth room was also blood red and had a painting of the Kyuubi. Naruto had gotten scared from the painting as it seemed to follow him as he moved around the room. The next room had another weird pair of eyes that Naruto recognized. The last room was all yellow with the same strange drawings as the first red room. They then showed him his room. Naruto's room had an orange theme, complete with his favorite jumpsuit.

He met the servants of Shinigami, the soldiers of Yami, and the angels of Kami. As he held a conversation with one of the angels, he heard someone talk about the Yondaime. He swiftly turned around and asked "Were you just talking about the Yondaime?!" Without turning around, the angel stated "Yeah, supposedly he came here to train som-". He never got to finish as he was suddenly surrounded by Yami's soldiers. After the angel was taken away for almost ruining the surprise for Naruto, Naruto made his way back to his room.

Naruto constantly felt like he was being watched. Even with the servants, soldiers, and angels around him, this felt different. Every so often, he would occasionally see a flash of black hair. The second time it happened, he felt the gravity in the hallway change. He fell face first onto the floor and growled. After some time trying, he was finally able to stand up. Then the strong gravity disappeared, like it was never there. He groaned and walked back to his room, wanting to sleep until tomorrow so he could finally meet his other trainers.

As he walked back to his room, Naruto felt his eyelids become heavy. He tried to stay conscious, but the gravity had done a number on him. He fell onto the floor and felt his eyes close. As he fell asleep, a pair of red and black eyes stared at him.

**_Cliffhanger Jutsu _**

**_Next chapter: Training and Blood Relation_**


End file.
